Winter
by Michelangelo's Maggie
Summary: Winter is a 17 year old girl that is turned into a winter spirit on the same night as Jack; but there's something familiar about him that she can't remember. Follow her as she and Jack join the guardians and regain their memories along the way. JackXOC
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own the Guardians or Jack :,-( (sobs)**_

_**Reviews are greatly welcomed & any criticizms too. **_

Name: Winter

Hair: snow-white, falls just above her bust in loose curls; with bangs that go to the right.

Skin: pale

Eyes: sapphire blue

Height: 5'-5"

Clothes: blue, average colonial dress

* * *

I woke up in a snow bank near, curled up near a tree. I couldn't remember who I was or where I was supposed to be.

After pushing myself up I look around and see that I am in the middle of a forest, near a small lake that was covered with ice.

I looked down at my hands and saw that I had very pale skin. I wore a faded blue, long-sleeved dress that had frost at the edge of the sleeves; but strangely I wasn't cold. There was something long and white blowing across the front of my dress; it was my hair. I felt stupid for not noticing my own hair.

I curled my legs underneath me and felt that I wasn't wearing any shoes

After hearing an excited yell I looked back to the lake and saw that there was a boy on it; skating around on the Ice. He had a staff like a shepard's hook, but there was something so familiar about him.

He wore a loose shirt with brown pants that looked as if they had been ripped off halfway down his calf. The boy also wore a brown cloak, had messy white hair, and he wasn't wearing shoes either. He walked over to a pair of trees by the edge of the small lake and tapped on them with his staff. When he touched the trees; frost immediately formed on them.

"Winter." a deep voice said to me. I looked up and saw the moon; shining down on me. "Winter, talk to Jack."

"Is that his name, Jack?" As soon as the boys' name left my lips he snapped his head towards me.

"Hey, who are you?" He asked as the wind swept him over to me. "I'm Jack, Jack Frost." He offered me his hand and I was captivated by his bright, blue eyes.

"I-I'm Winter." I stuttered taking his hand as he lifted me up off the ground, and to my feet. "Where are we?" I asked shivering a little from an eerie feeling I had.

"I don't know. Do you?" Jack said; taking off the cloak he was wearing and, thinking I was cold, putting it around my shoulders. We started to walk around the forest, and I took hold of Jack's hand because I was scared.

He didn't seem to mind, in fact he looked back to me and gave my hand a comforting squeeze. After wandering for only a few minutes; we arrived at a small village.

The village was nice even though it was small. There were several houses, all the same shade of brown, that surrounded a fairy large fire pit. There were several people bustling about, heading to wherever they were going. The only odd thing was that no one paid Jack and I any attention.

An older gentlemen walked by us and Jack tried to stop him. "Excuse me sir," He said but the man just ignored him and kept walking on his way. I let go of Jack's hand and turned to stop a young girl that was carrying some bread; while Jack tried to talk to a couple passing by.

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you but..." I stopped short when the girl walked right through me. Tears immediately pricked at my eyes as I clutched my chest my chest and fell to my knees. I began to shake as tears made their way down my face.

There was a soft touch on my shoulder and I looked up to see Jack standing above me; tears shining in his eyes as well. He knelt down and held me to his chest as we both began to cry; patting my hair, trying to comfort me, but I could feel the ice-cold tears that ran off of his face and mixed with mine.

"Jack," I whispered, my voice shaky from crying. He pulled back from the embrace and looked at me; tear stains on his face. "What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know." He answered as he moved to get up, lightly stabbing his staff into the dirt to lean on. Immediately there was a change in the weather. It began to snow and there was an icy breeze that accompanied it.

Jack pulled me to my feet and we both saw the reaction of the people around us. Jack raised his staff higher and the snow fell faster. We watched as adults held their coats and cloaks tighter to their bodies; while a little ways off some children started a snowball fight.

I got an idea and gathered up a handful of the fresh powder, making a snowball. Jack was so mesmerized by what had happened that he didn't even notice me throw the snowball at him until it hit the side of his face.

His head snapped towards my direction and I laughed at his confused face. His blue eyes wide with shock.

"Oops," I said cutely, placing my hands behind my back.

"Oh, you're going to get it now missy!" He said mischievously as he quickly made a snowball and started running towards me.

"Ahh!" I screamed, running in the opposite direction.

Jack pegged me in the back. I turned around and caught snow from the air; forming it into snowballs and throwing them at him as we ran throughout the village. No care and so much joy in the snowball fight that we didn't even take notice of the people we ran through.

* * *

Once the fight was finally over the snow was slowly falling as we sat down by a tree, just outside the village. Jack had his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into his chest as we began to fall asleep.

"Jack." I said softly.

He looked down, his eyes meeting mine. "Yes."

"Will you always stay with me?" I asked him, not wanting to be alone when no one else could see me. "Please."

"Just so long as you'll stay with me Winter." He replied smiling.

"Promise?" I asked, purely for reassurance.

"I promise..." He pause and took something from around his neck. "Here." He said putting it around my neck.

I looked at the necklace and saw that it was a small snowflake carved out of wood. "Wow, thanks Jack! But what's it for?"

He chuckled a bit and took the snowflake into his hand. "As long as you have this, even if we get separated, I'll always be with you." he explained.

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then a hug. He curled a finger under my chin, and brought my gaze up to meet his eyes.

We leaned in closer to one another until our lips touched. The wind and snow swirled around us and we kissed a little harder. The pace of the wind and snow picked up; we broke apart and they stopped.

Jack gave me a coy smile and I returned it. I took off the cloak Jack had given me and tossed it over both of us. He wrapped his arms around my body, and brought me closer to his; resting his head on top of mine.

It wasn't long until we were asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you sooo much to everyone who left a review! Hope you all have a very Merry Christmas and enjoy this new chapter._**

**_BTW: if anyone is interested in some amazing Christmas music check out O come all ye faithful by Matthew West and Because it's Christmas by __Sidewalk Prophets_**

**_Winter's outfit: _**a pair of slightly faded, dark jeans; a form-fitting, blue, long-sleeved shirt with a white tank top underneath; and Jack's brown cloak.

* * *

It has been about 300 years since the day that Jack and I met; and a lot has happened in all that time.

Since that fateful day, Jack and I have discovered that we control the winter weather. Why both of us? We don't have the slightest idea; the moon hasn't talked to either of us since the day we met. Jack uses his staff to control the weather and the snowflake necklace he gave me glows when I use my powers.

Our powers are pretty much equal and we use them wisely; that is until we get into a fight. Fights between us are _extremely_ rare, but when we do; a massive snow storm is the result.

The last fight we had, was on Easter Sunday in '68; the Easter Kangaroo was _not _happy about that. He caught Jack and blamed him for the whole thing; while I sat in the shadows, laughing. The Kangaroo never mentioned me; so I guess he still had no idea that I existed. But that didn't faze me much because no one has been able to see Jack and I. However, we made up later that night.

Now to the present...

* * *

It's late December; Christmas Eve to be exact. Jack and I are flying above Paris, hand in hand. Tonight is our anniversary of the day we met and Jack said that he had something special for me.

There is a light flurry of snow falling on the Parisians as we land atop the Eiffel Tower; which is lit up in the evening darkness. We look out over the city and I turn to Jack; his present hidden behind my back.

"Jack." I say nervously; he turns to face me. "I-I made this for you." I take a necklace out from behind my back and hold the pendant gently in my hand. It's a crystal snowflake attached to a leather string; very similar to the one he gave me.

"Wow! It's beautiful Winter!" He exclaims as I place my gift around his neck. He gives me a hug and a small kiss as a thank you. "I love it, but I bet mine's better." He says with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, well just what's so great about it?" I ask, crossing my arms and giving him a playful smile.

"You'll see." Jack replies taking both of my hands in his, while taking a deep breath.

"Winter, ever since I first met you I have known there was something familiar about you. I could never recall why that was, but when I'm by your side I feel like I can do anything." He begins. "You are the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen. You're kind, smart, funny, and caring and..." He pauses and clears his throat. "I'm in love with everything about you, and I guess what I'm trying to say is..." Jack bends down on one knee and takes a small black velvet box out of his hoodie pocket.

My hands fly to my mouth with a gasp, and I can feel the tears of joy pricking at my eyes.

"Winter Snow. Would you marry me?" He opens the box to reveal a diamond ring with two sapphires on each side, which has tinier diamonds going halfway down the white gold band.

I let out a sob and manage to say, in a strangled voice. "Yes. Oh my gosh Jack; yes!"

He places the ring on my left hand with a big smile and I throw myself into his arms; sobbing with joy as he hugs me tightly. After a few moments, I lean back and place my hands on either side of his face; giving him a smile and a short laugh before planting a long passionate kiss on his pale lips. He feels surprised at first, but then takes a hand and tangles it in my hair. The other moves to the small of my back and he leans me down as he presses his lips harder to mine.

Jack and I stay like that for who cares how long before we come back up, spinning around in the winter air.

There is a jingling sound and we look up to see North flying by in his sleigh. We wave up at the jolly old spirit of Christmas; he returns the favor and I can almost make out a knowing smile on his lips.

* * *

_Several months later..._

Jack and I are in the town of Burgess, which isn't far from the lake we call home. I am skating across the surface; freezing the ice enough to accompany the snow Jack is spreading throughout the city.

I stand on the shore and admire my handiwork just as a few children past me; running back into the town.

There is a little boy who Jack and I have taken a special interest in. His name is Jamie Bennet. He and his friends love the snow; Jack and I always have the best snowball fights with them in the town's park.

I feel a pair of slender arms wrap around my waist and I turn to give my fiancé a quick kiss. "Welcome back." I say playfully

"Good to be back." He replies giving me another kiss.

"Jack, you know that it's only a few days until Easter right?" I ask, knowing full well that the Kangaroo will be mad if there's snow on his holiday.

"The snow will melt by then. I promise." He smiles mischievously, toying with my hair.

"Alright then." I reply while running my hand through his hair before flying off towards Burgess.

* * *

When we arrive at Jamie's house his little sister, Sophie, is hopping down the stairs on the deck at the back of their house. Jack walks along the tall wooden fence while I float in the yard.

"Easter Bunny! Hop, hop, hop!" She says innocently. I gasp when she falls on the last step and starts to cry.

"MOM!" Jamie calls as he runs off with his sled. "Sophie fell again!" His mother comes out with a warm hat in her hands and walks over to Jamie.

Meanwhile, I float over to Sophie. She's reduced her crying to sniffles, but it hurts me to see her sad. I get an idea and conjure up a few snowflakes, and shape them into bunnies.

"Ooooo! Pretty!" She says as she reaches out to touch them.

I see her mother coming back and make the rabbits hop away. Sophie reaches her arms out to her mom and is taken inside for some hot chocolate.

"Can you believe that!" Jack scoffs as he hops off of the fence.

"What?" I ask, confused as to what he's talking about.

"She said 'We don't want Jack Frost nipping at you nose' when she gave him that hat. Then he asked her who Jack Frost was ans she said 'Nobody, it's just an expression'." He explained, mocking Jamie's mom as he gathered some snow in his hands. He formed a perfect snowball and then blew a thin layer of frost on it.

Jack got that mischievous look on his face that I'd seen many times before. "Jaaack!" I warned, but before I could say anything more he'd thrown the snowball directly at Jamie.

We followed it through the air and laughed as Jamie jumped up and started looking around. "Ok, who threw that?" He questioned, laughing.

"Well, it wasn't Bigfoot kid." Jack replied, not that they could hear him.

A snowball fight began; Jack and I ran through the fight, supplying amo to the kids. Even Cupcake, a very large scary girl, joined in when Jack threw added a bit of magic to a snowball he threw at her.

However, I was soon alarmed when Jack decided that he would take Jamie sledding through the busy streets of Burgess.

"Jack! You're going to get him killed!" I shouted at him over the wind as I raced to catch up with them.

Jack was smart though and stayed by the kids side, steering him away from anything that would hurt him, before they arrived at the statue in the center of town. Jack conjured up a ramp and watched with glee as Jamie's sled flew over his head and crashed into a pile of snow in front of the statue.

Jack wore a wide grin, I floated over and punched him in the arm. "You could have killed him, Jack!" I scolded, which only made him laugh, but we were both left wide-eyed when a couch collided with the young kid.

I was relieved when I saw Jamie stand up and exclaim with joy that he'd lost a tooth, his friends congratulating him; but then I saw the dejected look on Jack's face.

"Hey, he's just a kid. What do you expect him to do?" I said, wrapping my arms around his chest and resting my head on his back. He let out an exasperated sigh before saying, "I don't know Winter."

"Well she is one of the Big 4." I reasoned.

"Yeah, I know, but I just want _one_ kid to believe in us." Jack explained.

"I know you do Jack." I said running my fingers through his windswept hair. "But we just don't have the fan base that they do."

Jack had to laugh at that and gave me a small chuckle.

* * *

_Later that night_...

Jack and I sat and watched Jamie through a small window as he explained to Sophie about his epic sled ride and how he lost his tooth. His mom came in though and picked her daughter up; telling her son that it was time for bed. He protested before finally settling to bed.

Frost begins forming on the window and Jack gives an annoyed huff before flipping up to the roof. I decide to stay a while longer and wait for the boy to fall asleep; but I quietly float up to the roof and listen as Jack talks to the Man in the Moon.

"If there's something that I'm doing wrong; could you just tell me what it is?" There was no disguising the hurt in his voice. "Because I've tried _everything_; and _no one _ever sees me, or Winter." Even under his hood I could see the look on his face. "You put us here. The least you could do is tell us why."

"That's the sucky part of being immortal." I said, causing Jack to jump and snap his head towards me.

"I know, but it's been 300 years." Jack explained as I wrapped my arms around him in a loving hug; stroking the hair of his head. "He hasn't talked to us since the day we met."

"Maybe he's saving up for one big moment." I offered. He sighs, holding me closer and playing with my hair.

"Look." Jack says suddenly, pointing at the trend-ills of golden dream sand racing to give children sweet dreams. He takes hold of my left hand and we run onto the power lines before reaching up to touch a stream of the sand that's close by.

A dolphin springs out of the sand and races around us before going off to some sleeping child.

We smile at each other, but our moment is cut short by a shadow that races past us. Jack jumps after the shadow; I quickly pull my hair back, before following him close behind.

Jack and I follow the shadow to an alleyway, where we lost track of it. He stands in front of me; and is quick to hold up his staff, ready to attack, when we hear a strange clanging.

"Been a long time mate." A familiar Australian accent says. "Blizzard of '68, I believe." And out of the shadows walks the Easter Bunny; twirling one of his boomerangs in his paw. "Easter Sunday, wasn't is?"

"Bunny! You're still mad about that?" Jack asks the tall rabbit.

"Yes." Bunny growls twirling his boomerang again. "But that's not what I'm here for." He pauses. "Fellas."

Out of no where two huge yetis jump out of the shadows and throw us into a large, well used sack. I'm confused in all the darkness, but there is one thing that I can feel distinctly.

"Jack get your staff out of my face." I instruct.

"Get your elbow out of my spleen!" He retorts.

* * *

_**Man! That was good! I hope you all like it.**_

_**Also: here's the web address to a picture of the ring that Jack got for Winter. **_

. ?productId=12111042&camp=SEM_GOO_PLAs_Rings


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to everyone who left reviews; and special thanks to **Jinnxe ForeverKuran Kinomoto **for leaving some criticism. I want you guys to tell me what you think, and you can tell me if you think something's wrong just don't be a jerk about it.**_

_**BTW! It's the 22nd & we're not dead!**_

_**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year :)**_

_**Please read and review! I have 7 reviews now and I want 13 before I post another chapter, just so I know there are people interested.**_

* * *

_**3rd P.O.V**_

One yeti held the wriggling bag in his hand, while the other tossed a magic snow globe that opened a portal to the Pole.

"Gwaffa?" The yeti asked the Easter Bunny.

"Me? Oh no, not on your nelly! I'll see ya back at the Pole." He responded, thumping his foot on the ground. A tunnel appeared; he hopped in, his feet racing him to the North Pole. The magical tunnel closed shortly after; the only indication that anything had been there were two tulips, sprouting from the concrete.

Both yetis turned back to the swirling portal and tossed the sack ahead before they followed close behind. As soon as they were through, the portal closed behind them.

* * *

**Winter's P.O.V**

We both release an undignified yell/grunt as we come into contact with the ground. "Oww! Jack, get off! You're knee is in my face!"

"Sorry, but your elbow is in my spine Winter." Jack said as he found the opening to the large sack. I moved myself around until my head was poking out as well; and I was surprised when I saw the Big 4 staring at us. I slid my hood down as North began to talk.

"Hey! There they are! Jack Frost, Winter Snow,!" He exclaimed in his thick Russian accent; a grin on his face as he crossed his arms in front of him. They were tattooed; with 'Naughty' on his left, and 'Nice' on his right. I look up and see Tooth fluttering about; talking to her mini fairies. Bunny was standing off to the side; his arms crossed over his chest as he gave us a stray look. Sandy was floating just beside North with an excited look on his face.

Before either Jack or I could make a move to get out of the bag, we were picked up by yetis.

"Hey hey! Put us down!" Jack instructed the big hairy creatures. They obeyed him and gently set us on the floor. Jack kicked up his staff and caught it in his hand before placing and arm around me.

"I hope the yetis treated you well."North asked with a smug smile.

"Oh yeah. I don't know about you Jack, but I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal." I said sarcastically, turning to look at my fiancé.

"Good. That was my idea!" North replied with a smug grin on his rosy face.

Tooth came over and hovered in front of Jack. "Hello Jack, I've heard a lot about you; and your teeth!" The hyperactive fairy exclaimed an expectant look on her face.

"M-my what?" Jack said confused by the look on her face. I jumped out of the way just as Tooth shoved her tiny, nimble fingers into his mouth.

"Open up! Are they really as white as they say!" She gasped and took her fingers out of his mouth. "Aww, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow!" Some of her assistances fainted and one flew up to his face. "Now now, let's not disgrace the uniform!" She scolded. I laughed when I saw the blush of embarrassment ton Jack's face, but was surprised when she came for me next.

"Oh my! Your teeth are as perfect as Jack's!" The tooth fairy exclaimed as I tried to grasp her hands out of my mouth.

The hyperactive fairy stopped her examination of my teeth, and gasped when she noticed my ring. "Oh my goodness Winter. This is beautiful!" She exclaimed slowly, a Cheshire grin spreading on her face knowingly as she looked between Jack and I. "You two make a beautiful couple!"

"Oi!" Bunny exclaimed, bringing everyone's attention to him. "Tooth what are you talking about?"

"This Fluffy!" I said sarcastically, turning to him and bringing my left hand up for him to see.

He hopped closer and I laughed when his eyes got as big as saucers. "Jeez Frost. That's a nice ring." Bunny commented, turning my hand to see all the details of the jewelry. "When'd ya propose?"

Jack walked closer to me and slid his arm around my waist. "On Christmas Eve." He answered, smiling at me with love in his eyes. "On top of the Eiffel Tower."

"On the 300th anniversary of the day we met." I added, giving him a quick kiss.

"So how long have you guys known each other?" Bunny asked dropping my hand and crossing his arms back in front of his furry chest.

"A little over 300 years." Jack responded, squeezing me tighter to his side with a mischievous grin. "But I know that you all didn't bring us here to congratulate Winter and I."

"You must have done something pretty bad to get all four of them together." I commented.

"Me?! What about you Miss Perfect?" Jack said sarcastically as he turned to freeze an elf carrying a plate of cookies. "Wait! Are we on the Naughty List?"

North laughed before replying. "ON Naughty List? You two hold record." Jack gave the old Christmas spirit a smug grin before turning and waltzing around, his staff on his shoulder. "But, no matter, we will provoke later. Now we are wiping clean the slate." North explained brushing one his massive hands across his left arm, where 'Naughty' was tattooed.

"How come?" I asked skeptically crossing my arms in front of me.

"How come? I tell you how come." North bellowed his hands on his hips with a satisfied grin on his face. "Because now you are Guardians!" The bearded man put his hands as two yetis raised torches behind him.

Jack and I were caught off guard as elves began to play music and unfurl banners all around us. Tooth looked like she was about to burst from excitement and another yeti brought North a large old, dusty book. The old man started flipping pages and two pairs of elves brought Jack and I a pair of blue ceremonial shoes; which we kindly refused.

I was so amazed by all the pageantry that I barely noticed Jack raise his staff, with an angered look on his face.

When he stuck the ground there was a large gust of wind that erupted through the room. Blowing out the torches and causing the book North held to fly into his face. The four legends had their eyes wide with disbelief in the silence.

"What makes you think that we wanna be Guardians?" Jack asked with a touch of anger in his voice. I moved to stand closer to him.

"Of course you do." The jolly Christmas spirit said, as if he knew what was best for us. "Music!" He bellowed, snapping his finger as the elves began playing again.

"No music!" I yelled, laughing a little as an elf threw his trumpet down and walked off in a huff; pushing another over in the process.

"You don't want us." Jack said as we jumped up onto a thick table near the controls for North's massive globe. "You're all hardwork and deadlines." He pulled hisfinger back like claws and held them near his face as he explained; ensinuating that the things were evil.

"And we're all about snowballs and fun times." I finished, hopping off the table. "We're not Gaurdians."


	4. Chapter 4

_**I decided to go ahead and post a new chapter. Not that I expect anyone to read it, cause you know it's Christmas Eve and all.**_

_**Hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas :) Here's the new chapter!**_

* * *

The Guardians looked at us like we had grown another head, or something. However, Bunny had a self-satisfied smile on his face. "That's exactly what I said!" He exclaimed to North, agreeing with us.

"Jack, Winter; I don't think you understand what it is that we do." Tooth started to explain as she flew past us and towards the globe. "Each of those lights is a child..."

"A child who believes." North continued. "And good or bad; naughty or nice. We protect them." His voice extremely serious. "Mmahhh Ahh!" . North looked over and saw Tooth, prodding her fingers into our mouths again. "Tooth! Fingers out of mouths!" He instructed like he was talking to a small child, and she kindly obeyed.

"Sorry. Their beautiful!" The colorful fairy said sheepishly as she fluttered away.

Jack hopped of the table and joined me as we began to walk away from the controls a bit. "Ok. No more wishy-washy; Pitch is out there, doing who knows what!" North exclaimed.

"You mean the Boogeyman?" I asked with a small laugh.

"Yes!" The old Christmas Spirit bellowed; then pointing a hand towards the globe. "If Pitch threatens us; he threatens them as well!"

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified than Winter and I!" Jack said as we turned and walked away from the Guardians.

"Pick! You think _we_ pick?!" North said, his voice sounding like he was becoming annoyed with us. "No, you were _chosen_ like we were all chosen." He paused and threw his left hand up to the open skylight as the other Guardians came to stand beside him. "By Man in Moon."

"What?" Jack exclaimed, barely above a whisper, in surprise; while I gasped.

"Last night Jack. He chose you both." Tooth explained. "Maybe." Bunny added.

"Man in the Moon." Jack muttered, both of us looking up at the bright orb shining through the skylight. "He talks to you?!" I asked, trying to disguise the hurt in my voice as I looked straight at the Guardians; who had gathered around North.

"See. You cannot say no. It is destiny." North explained.

"Wh-why wouldn't he tell us that himself?" I asked in disbelief, looking back at the moon, but Jack could hear the hurt in my voice and walked closer to me; placing a comforting hand on my shoulder, and I turned my head towards him. He then got an angry look on his face and turned to the Guardians.

"After _300 years_! This is his answer!?" Jack lashed out at the legends. "To spend eternity like you guy; cooped up in some-some hideout think of new ways t-to bribe kids?!" I could feel his rage building up inside of him. "No. That's _not _for us!" He yelled to the moon. "No offense." He offered to the Guardians.

They all looked shocked by his outburst and I wrapped my arms around him; burying my face into the crook of his neck. Jack sighed before putting his arms around me as well; bringing a hand up to pat my hair.

"How-how-how is that not offensive?!" Bunny retorted, anger creeping into his voice. "You know I think we just dodged a bullet there. I mean what do those clowns know about bringing joy to children?" My head shot up and I turned to see that lowlife had hopped forwards, away from the other Guardians, scratching his face with one of his back feet.

Jack dropped his arms from around me and I began to walk towards that annoying hairball.

"Have you ever heard of a snow day?" I asked, he looked up from the floor but I didn't give him time to answer before I continued. "I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids _like_ what we do."

"But none of 'em believe in ya, do they." Bunny said smugly as he rose up to his full height. "See, you and your mate over there are invisible. It's like you don't even exist."

I looked down with tears pricking at my eyes. I felt Jack come and wrap me in a strong hug. "Bunny! Enough!" Tooth scolded.

"No, the Kangaroo's right." Jack said stepping in front of me as the Guardians snapped their heads towards him. I laughed a little to myself at the look of surprise and shock on Bunny's face.

"What! What did you just call me?" The hairball asked as he and Jack began walking towards each other. "I'm _not _a kangaroo mate."

"Oh, and this whole time I thought you were." Jack sarcastically replied. "If you're not a kangaroo; then what are you." Jack said angrily, getting up in the furball's face

Bunny looked like he wanted to sock Jack so bad, but he held himself back. "I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny." He rose up a little higher on his back legs. "And people believe in me." He said matter-of-factly.

That struck a nerve in both of us and I'd had it from that excuse of a rabbit. Seeing the hurt look on Jack's face, I shoved him out of my way and stood on my tip toes; right in Bunny's face. "Listen here you sorry excuse of furball!" I shouted, shoving an accusing finger right in his face. "You have no right to talk to us like that! You tossed us in a sack and brought _us _here, _remember_!"

"All I said was the truth Shela." He smartly remarked.

I reared back to attack them, but Jack was in front of me; shoving his staff into the rabbits' nose. "Don't you _ever _talk to her like that you flee bitten..."

"Winter, Jack. Walk with me." North interrupted softly, not wanting to provoke either of us at the moment.

Jack grabbed my hand and we walked behind the mammoth of a man; giving Bunny death stares as we left.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hope everyone had an amazing Christmas! I got the most amazing presents ever! My cousin (who's in the military) brought me a necklace back from Afghanistan & my mom and I are going to NEW YOUR CITY! I've been there recently, and it's going to be fun to go around the city with her :)**_

_**Enjoy this new chapter and please read & review.**_

_**P.S: I'm thinking about combining chapters 3 & 4. What do you guys think?**_

* * *

North led us to an elevator and we rode with him into the lower levels of the massive toy factory.

"Sorry North, but what you all do just isn't our thing." Jack explained as the elevator stopped and we all got out. North stopped to sign something a yeti handed him as he replied.

"Man in Moon says it is your thing." He started walking again; Jack and I struggling to keep up with the large man in all the commotion.

"Hold up! we've been trying to bust in here for years!" Jack exclaims as we stare in amazement at all the colors and liveliness of the workshop.

"What do you mean _bust _in?" North questions, looking back to us.

"Oh, don't worry. We never got past the yetis." I reassure the old spirit. A yeti just in front of Jack and I beats his hand on his fist and we immediately recognize his furry face.

"Hey Phil." We greet the yeti.

"Keep up!" North shouts as he makes his way through his bustling and busy workers; with us running to catch up. I look over my shoulder and see Phil giving us a 'I'm watching you' look.

Jack and I are right behind North as we walk through the chaos. "I always thought that the elves made the toys." Jack comments to the jolly Christmas spirit; noticing all the yetis making the toys, no elves in sight.

"We just let them believe that." North answers in a whisper.

We continue to walk through the workshop, but Jack and I stop short when we see a group of elves on the floor. One elf is standing on a record player with lights and ornaments on its' tiny body. He gives a nod to another elf standing close by that has two electrical cords in its hand; it plugs the cords together. I laugh at what happens to the little elf on the record player.

The moment he two cords are plugged together the elf is electrocuted, but the lights on his body shine brightly as he begins to spin slowly. Jack gives a smirk and I have to cover my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Very nice, keep up good work!" North says to the elves as if he's talking to 4 year olds; he gives them a smile before pulling Jack and I along with him.

We walk by a yeti painting a robot blue; a large pile already sitting beside him, drying. The old spirit of Christmas barely glances at the toys before shouting over the noise. "I don't like it; paint them red."

"Quota!" The yeti yells back before slamming his head on his workstation; knowing that he has no choice but to repaint all the robots.

"Step it up everybody!" North yells to the workshop. Grumbles and gargles of the yetis language ring throughout the industrious workshop as we can hear them cranking up production.

* * *

We finally arrive where North has been leading us; it's a small room with toys that are made out of ice. The latest, I assume, being an elaborate train track resting on a large table. This has to be his personal workshop.

"Fruitcake?" We look over and see North with a small cake in his hand; offering it to us.

"Uhh, no thanks." We kindly decline.

He tossed the cake away and we hear the dish it was on break as it hits something. "Now, we get down to tacks of brass." North says as he cracks his knuckles.

"Tacks of brass?" I hear Jack whisper, trying to figure out North's english.

The door slams shut and locks behind us; we swiftly turn around and I try opening the door, but to no avail.

I turn back around and see North looming over us. Jack steps in front of me as the massive man walks closer; cornering us up against the door. "Who are you; Jack Frost and Winter Snow." He questions, in what I think is an angry voice. "What is your center?"

"Our center?" I ask, my face scrunched up in confusion along with Jack's.

"If Man in Moon chose you to be Guardians, then you must have something _very_ special inside." North explains. He steps back and places a hand on his beard in a thinking pose. "Hmmm." He mutters before going over to a shelf that is just to my right.

"This is how you see me, no?" He asks, showing Jack and I a wooden russian doll that it decorated like him holding two swords, with an angry look on his face. "Very big, intimidating. But if you get to know me a little..." He tosses the doll to Jack. "Go on."

Jack gives me his staff, and we walk away from the door a little, before taking off the top of the first layer; the next doll we see a happy Santa. "You are down right jolly." Jack says with small grin, handing me the top of the first doll.

"But not just jolly." North explains. Jack takes off the top of the dolls as North continues. "I am also mysterious, and fearless, and _caring_." Jack hands me the bottoms of the dolls and holds North's 'caring' self. "And at my center." The big man motions for jack to open the doll. Jack twists off the top before dumping a tiny figure into North's hand.

I gasp and Jack sighs, rubbing a hand on his forehead. "There's a tiny wooden baby." He answers.

"Look closer, what do you see?" North asks him; placing the baby in his hands.

Jack shakes his head, getting a little flustered. He starts to say something, but then looks a little longer before speaking. "You have big eyes." He offeres to the old man.

"Yes! Eyes, very big!" North exclaims, putting his hands on Jack's shoulders. "Because they are full of wonder." He says softly before walking towards the 'ice toys' which have suddenly begun to work. "That is my center, it it what I was born with. Eyes that have only seen the wonder in _everything_." He explains as a dragonfly toy whizzed past my head, and we turn to follow it as it flies to a Christmas tree in the corner. "Eyes that have seen the light in the trees, and magic in the air." The tree lights up, and toy flies out of the now open door; up into the workshop.

"This wonder is what I put into the world; and what I protect in children." North continues as the toy flies back to him. "It is what makes me a Guardian."

We stop staring at all of the amazing toys and look back to the baby in Jack's hand.

"It is my center. What are yours?" North finishes.

Jack sighs. "I don't know." He says sadly.

"Winter?" The jolly old mas asks me expectantly.

"I don't know either."

North nods before wrapping Jacks hand around the baby figurine, as if to silently say 'keep it'.

* * *

Jack and I look back into North's private workshop and just see Tooth flying away. We look back to the big man for an answer, and see Bunny running up quickly.

"Trouble at the Tooth Palace." He says in a monotone voice.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here's a new chapter :) Sorry for the wait, and that it's so short**_

* * *

Soon after Bunny had alerted us to the trouble at Tooth's Palace North shouted for us to get to the sleigh. We followed him through the workshop until we were walking through ice tunnels. North burst through a set of double doors and started shouting orders to yetis and elves.

"Wait, North! I told you guys, we're nor riding with you!" Jack yelled over the noise.

"Yeah, there is no way that we're getting into some old, rickety..." I started, but quit when I saw two yetis dragging open a pair of massive doors to our left. "Sleigh."

The place behind the doors was very dark, but we soon saw reindeer stamping and huffing as they were brought out. They were already hooked up to the sleigh and a few of them jumped, trying to get out of their harnesses. One of them made a wild lunge towards us, but North caught the stray animal and put him back in his place as he walked along side it; patted its' head. However Jack and I were left speechless when the sleigh came into view.

It was cherry red with two wings that folded out along the sides. The back came up and looked like a staircase. The whole thing was massive and had a green globe that sat in the front, for navigation.

When it came to a stop in front of us Jack and I stood there, slack-jawed.

"Ok, one ride." Jack said as he hopped into the sleigh.

"But that's it!" I added before following him closely behind.

North let out a chuckle and hopped in, gathering up the reigns in one hand. "Bunny, what are you waiting for?" He questions the Easter Guardian.

"I think that my tunnels might be faster mate." Bunny explains as he gives the sleigh a strong kick with his big foot; watching as the massive thing moves a little. "And safer." He adds.

However, North won't have anything to do with Bunny's fear and grabs him up by his boomerang harness; and throws him into the back. "Buckle up!" The jolly Christmas spirit shouts.

"Woah, woah, wait! Where are the bloody seat belts!" Bunny asks as he frantically looks around for some type of safety harness. He looks back to the big man in front of him for an answer.

"Ha, that was just expression!" North laughs, the Kangaroo's face drops and I can't help but laugh at him.

"Are we ready?" North asks a yeti beside him, that is tinkering with something in the sleigh. The creature shakes his head furiously 'NO!', but he just ignores the protest and shouts. "Here we go!"

I see elves scurry out from under the sleigh and yetis doing a few last minute checks; before North cracks the reigns and the reindeer lurch forward.

As we go into the ice tunnels that run beneath the North Pole, Bunny sinks his claws into the wood of the sleigh; leaving indentions as other reindeer pick up speed.


End file.
